Sextuplets
by Blazestar of Shadowclan
Summary: Lily Potter has triplets, Petunia Dursley has triplets. Slytherin!Harry Nice!Dursleys
1. Chapter 1

Lily Potter gazed proudly at her triplets while watching them play. Her three children's names were Harry James Potter, Phoenix Naomi Potter (A.N. Phoenix is a girl) and Severus Orion Potter. Severus's name had annoyed James but Lily didn't really care. She had named him after Sev that because he had dark hair and dark eyes.

&!&!&!&!

Petunia Dursley watched _her_ triplets play. Dudley had just learned a new word: it was won't! Everything was perfect, perfectly normal that is. **Momma, Momma **cried Dudley. Dudley's voice snapped Petunia out of her musings and she picked up her son. **Play nice girls, Mommy will be back in a sec**, she told her daughters Iris & Liana. Petunia took Dudley into the kitchen. **What's wrong Dudders? **

**Hungwey**

**I'll get you some crackers then Dudley, **Petunia took the box of crackers down from the shelf and poured some on a paper plate. She then took the plate back into the living room and put it on the coffee table, Petunia sighed everything was normal and would never change.

&!&!&!&!

_**LATER THAT NIGHT… **_

A tall man with crimson eyes and white skin walked into the potter home. He strikes James down with a quick Avada Kevadra.

He walks into the living room were Lily and her triplets are.

Lily immediately stands in front of her children.

**I'm not going to let you hurt them.**

**Stand aside silly girl, stand aside. **

**No. I. Will. NOT.**

**AVADA KEVADRA **

The crimson eyed man smirked and looked at the brats; now which one of you should die first, he thought.

Suddenly one of them began crying, annoyed, said crimson eyed man sent the killing curse at it. However the curse rebounded and the man's last conscious thought was: this is not the socially accepted thing.

!&!&!&!

Petunia Dursley stepped outside of her front door and was shocked to see a basket there. Picking up the letter on it she read

_Hello, Mrs. Dursley last night Lily & James were killed by a dark wizard, However Harry survived the killing curse and saved the lives of his brother and sister. We ask you to take care of them because they will be safest where their mother's blood dwells. There will be advantages for you as well as many death eaters would like to kill Lily & James last surviving family._

Petunia gasped in surprise, **Vernon**, she said in a trembling voice, **could you come over here?**

_**End of chapter 1**_


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own harry potter b/c im not JKR

Vernon Dursley walked to the front door well casting glances at his children watching Sesame Street on TV. He was shocked to see Petunia staring at a basket that had 3 sleeping toddlers in it. **Petunia what-why- how, **_**what is going on? **_** L-Lily and her husband are dead. **At this Petunia started crying_**.**_** I-I didn't want them**_** dead! **_**Ok, Petunia, **_**what are we going to do! **_**I-I'm sorry just a moment. **Muttered Petunia. **C'mon get the girl and I'll grab the boys**, she said lifting them out of the basket. Vernon picked up the girl who woke at his touch and blinked her almond shaped green eyes. **Where do you want me to put her? By Dudley, Liana and Iris.**

!&!&!&! Petunia's POV

I put down the two boys with their sister and my own children. The 3 looked normal enough the boys had dark hair. Harry had green eyes and so did the girl what was her name. . . oh right Phoenix. Phoenix had red streaks in her hair though. The six children seemed to get along but even with Vernon's promotion how could they take care of 6 children?

_There will be advantages for you_

_Protection_

_You're a freak _

_I hate you _

**Vernon, I owe it too Lily to try and, theyhaven'tdoneanything. Also there will be protection for us too**, Petunia said.

**Okay, We'd better go shopping, I'll go after work ours, need new clothes anyway, do you mind watching them? **

**Ok**, I said.

The boys- Harry & Severus seemed strangely interested in the TV like they'd never seen one before. . . which didn't make sense, she and Lily had grown up with them even if . . . .James? hadn't . _Dudley might want more food soon and the others no I shouldn't call them that, Harry, Severus and Phoenix have probably been outside all night. _Suddenly feeling a rush of anger at Albus Dumbledoor, Petunia stalked off to the kitchen quickly to get some ham and noodles from last night's dinner.

!&!&!&!&!

Albus P. W. B. Dumbledoor smiled to himself- everything was going just according to plan, Harry would be neglected or abused at the Dursley's and that meant he would fulfill the prophecy, of course their was the annoying matter of Harrys siblings but he could pull the strings so Voldemort killed them off. . .

!&!&!&!&!

_Later that night at the dursleys Petuina's POV_

**Pet, you simply cannot let them stay here.**

**Vernon**, I cut in sharply,** I will not send 3 innocent children to be murdered. **My voice was firm as I said this and as cold as ice.

**But**, I said seeing the expression on his face, **what if we don't tell them about Magic until they get their letters.**

**Fine, **grunted Vernon.

I smiled. **Do you mind watching them while I make dinner **

!&!&!&! Third person POV

Dudley Dursley was confused. Very. For one thing there were 3 other children in his house and Mummy and Daddy were playing with them. And then one of them stole his toy. . . **MUMMY GIMME** he screamed. Petunia sighed and walked over taking the toy from Harry and giving it back to Dudley**. Find something else to play with Harry. **Harry immediately started crying. Petunia groaned and got another toy from the tool box giving it to Harry. Harry shook his head **TEEVEE. **Petunia put on a Thomas the Tank engine tape and took out her novel while the children played/watched tv

Question for you guys –should Dudlley be a wizard Iris & Liana are though


	3. Chapter 3

**I am SOOOOO sorry for not updating earlier and now giving you filler.**

**This chapter is for Katje 1985 for giving me the inspiration I needed to write **

Petunia's POV

I walked out of the house, getting into the car. I strapped Harry, Phoenix and Severus into the three car seats in the backseat. I was taking them to a day care and then going to Walmart to do some shopping. _(For groceries; it seemed like there was a black hole in refrigerator, honestly . . .)_ Putting the keys in the ignition, I backed out of the driveway.

''Mommy pway some music! , Mommy we their yet?''

_Mommy, _

''I'm not your mother; I'm your Auntie Petunia remember'', I said struggling to keep my voice calm.

''Bored!''

I groaned_, three was bad enough but six-?_ _These kids are going to drive me insane. _ As if to prove my point Phoenix yelled again- ''Awntie, Hwarry hits me!''

''Harry- stop hitting your sister''

_**3 months later **_

_**Third person POV**_

The red-headed girl and the black haired boy- the one whose hair doesn't already look like a mop were arguing over a toy. A stuffed panda to be exact.

''GIMME,'' yelled the girl. ''MINE,'' proclaimed the boy. ''Lele I wan it,'' said the black haired boy (also known as Severus Potter) reaching for the toy. ''No!'' said the red-headed girl (also known as Liana Dursley) jumping up and running away. (Well more toddling as she was wearing a diaper although their mother/foster mom had decided to start potty training early since there were _six_ of them.

Harry Potter made the mistake of walking in front of Liana holding her favorite pacifier- the choice was simple to Liana- Binkie or Sevvy's pwanda. Liana went after Harry dropping the panda.

Petunia went up to Phoenix who was playing with some blocks and a Thomas the Tank Engine plushy.

''Hey, Fefe do you want some dinner?''

''Yes! Yes!'' Shrieked the little red-and-black haired girl.

''Okay Fe,'' said Petunia scoping the little girl up.

**Later**

Iris crawled over to Petunia. ''Mommy Dodo'' Petunia smiled, handing her daughter a small stuffed dog. Vernon walked in.

''They need to go to sleep- I can't concentrate on the evening news!''

''Okay, Verny'' _It's a good thing they all sleep- mostly all- through the night now . . . _thought Petunia.

Well TOC . . . . eventually thanks for all the reviews! (nice review= new chapter) I will probably to a Timeskip next chapter or the one after that just to warn you. .. .


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, guess I need to UD this again! I hope this is good.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter (not a rich British woman named JK Rowling). By reviewer request I have decided to do a Timeskip to when they are 11. **

I was bored. Very bored. And it was five in the morning. Yeah seriously. I know- everyone but me is asleep at 5 in the morning. I sighed; _it's too early for any of my online friends to be awake and nothing short of an earthquake will get Shanunee out of bed before 11 o' clock on a Saturday. I could go back to sleep of course but what's the fun in that? _

I slipped out of bed and walked down stairs sitting down by the TV. _I CAN'T wait! Today is my birthday! I pretty sure Dudley, Liana and I were getting a new game system- as for what happened to our (we share it with Harry, Phoenix and Severus of course) well 3 words- cookie, balloon and paintbomb._

Unsure of what else to do I went back upstairs and got out a book.

At 6: something I decided to wake up my siblings, cousins and parents. So I walked out of the room that Phoenix and I share. Now a word that describes the house we moved into a few years ago is BIG. It has five bedrooms and three bathrooms! So I went around the house and made my parents and siblings/cousins get up.

''AHHHHHRGH! SEV, that water's freezing cold!''

''I thought you knew not to wake me up so early in the morning?''

_Not exactly the smartest thing I've ever done_, I thought as went to get a towel to dry my hair.

So eventually-ish (at 11:30) I was told by Sev to go get the mail. Why? Apparently he was still mad about being woken up so early.

_Bill, bill, bill, credit card ad, postcard- huh? Is this parchment? _

I stared at it. It was made of a thick yellowish paper that looked like it was made of that stuff that the Ancient Egyptians wrote on- papyrus or something. On the paper was WAX seal with a crest that had a badger, lion, griffin, eagle and snake on it.

_Pretty fancy for a prank letter . . . , _I thought.

''Mom, I think we got a prank letter,'' I called as I walked into the dining room.

I tossed it on the table.

Mom took one look at it and her face whitened.

''_The Hogwarts crest . . . ''_

She nodded, ''Iris, go get your father and your siblings-slash-cousins_.''_

I blinked uncomprehendingly. ''It's just a prank . . . right?''

''Iris_, now._'' Mom's hand tightened on the letter and she seemed worried for some reason.

''Okaaaay''

We sat on chairs/the floor in the living room.

Mom smiled wanly. ''I have something very important to tell you six . . .''

Dad spoke up. ''Well the fact is that you have been accepted into a _special_ school.''

''We're not retards!'' Shouted Liana.

''aren't we going to the neighborhood middle school,'' asked Harry.

''What makes it so special?,'' said Severus.

''Yeah, what,'' I said rolling my eyes.

Mom pursed her lips. ''It's a school of . . . m-_magic.''_ As she spoke her voice trembled but I barely noticed. 

Dudley was the first to break the silence. ''But magic isn't real! Everyone knows THAT!''

Mom stared levelly at us. ''it is,'' she said in a monotone voice.

I wouldn't have believed her but the look in her eyes was _deadly _serious.


End file.
